Shadows of the Past
by SFMon
Summary: Modern Au! It all starts with Anna picking up a blonde girl on the side of the road, little did she know that said girl would enact a series of events in Anna's life. Will Anna be able to figure out what dark secrets stalk the blonde? Will she be able to help her? Or will she unable to face it, along with her own troubles? Warning: Elsanna, but not incest.
1. Snowy

**A/N: Disclaimer, Frozen is own by Disney.**

* * *

"The snow glows white on the highway tonight," Anna hummed her own version of the new popular song people have been singing lately, failing horribly at fitting the right syllables to match the speed of the song, "only tire tracks to be seen. No one in their right mind would be out here, except that girl I just passed on the street. Wait what?"

Anna slowed her car down to a stop, turned her emergency lights on, and looked in her review mirror. Sure enough, there really was a girl walking on the street.

"What the hell is she doing out here?" Anna questioned to no one in particular, "I mean, it's freezing out here! Where's her car?! Is she homeless…. Should I take her to the hospital?" As the redhead continued to ask questions to herself on what to do, she didn't even realize the highway girl had passed her car and continued on walking. It wasn't until she had walked about one block that Anna came too, and, impulsively, decided give the girl a ride to….somewhere, not really sure of what else to do. She pulled the car forward and beeped the horn, the girl stopped in her tracks.

When Anna finally got to the girl, she attempted to roll down the window, but it was futile as it was frozen shut. Begrudgingly, Anna got out of her warm car to talk to the girl, and was greeted with icy wind and heavy snow falling in her face.

"Hey, are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Anna yelled over the roaring wind, she couldn't make out the girl's features, but was able to see her shaking her head, "Are you going somewhere?" Again, another head shake. Anna was getting irritated now, not only because of the girl and not telling her, well, _anything, _but also because the cold was now getting to her. This led her to say without thinking, "Do you wanna stay at my place tonight?"

After a short pause, the highway girl nodded and headed to Anna's passenger seat. Anna followed and got into the car and unlocked it. _Ok, what the hell was _that_?! Way to just throw "stranger danger" out the window there Anna! And phrasing it like that, she probably thinks you were hitting on her! _She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard the door next to her close. Anna turned to the girl, and blushed, now that she was able to see what she looked like. The highway girl had platinum blonde hair, the bangs falling loosely in front of her face as she tried to sweep the snow out of her hair, the rest of it fell into a loose, long braid that draped onto her left shoulder. Snowflakes clinged to her eyelashes, as well as her clothes. _Wait, her clothes. Please tell me I'm seeing things, please tell me that's not all she's wearing! _Finally getting a better look at the blonde, Anna saw that she was only wearing a loose, long sleeved shirt and some old sweat pants, their common trait was that they both had holes here and there. _How is she not freezing to death?! _

Anna was just about to turn up the heat when she realized the girl was staring at her. _Oh god, I bet she thinks I'm some kind of creep. _Blushing furiously, Anna tried to save face, "I-I uh, I mean, sorry for staring, I just- aren't you cold?" _Nailed it, way to go Anna, smooth as asphalt. _Luckily for her, the girl wasn't fazed at all, simply replying with a tilt of the head, small smile, and a small headshake. _Well at least she doesn't think you're a complete loon. Wait, what? Did she just say no?! Are her nerves shot or something?! Maybe I should take her to the hospital….but wait she said she didn't want to go before….maybe not…. _Anna shook her head subconsciously, and put the car into drive and drove off.

"So uhh…what's your name? Mine's Anna," she said, deciding that a new change of subject was in order, as she didn't think the old one was going to get her anywhere. Unfortunately for Anna, it still wasn't going anywhere; her only response from the blonde was that she found putting her hands into her sweat pant pockets more of a priority than answering Anna's question.

"Uhh…..so…what's your name? You don't have to tell me….Just a first name is fine, or something to call you….Or else, I'll just call you "Highway Girl"," Anna joked, seeing if she repeated herself the girl would respond. Still, the girl said nothing, but she did turn to Anna to show that she was listening. _Well, at least I have her attention. _"Then again, Highway Girl is kind of a mouthful, how about High?...no…that's just stupid….Ok, Snowy then? Cause you were out in the snow? Haha, get it? No? Ok bad joke." Anna started kicking herself for her horrible sense of humor, but Snowy, since the girl didn't object to the name yet, surprised her with a giggle. Having gotten a positive reaction out of Snowy made Anna feel less edgy, and since she didn't want to ruin the now goodish mood, they spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

It was almost midnight by the time they arrived at Anna's apartment, and the heavy snow had lightened a little since she picked up Snowy. _Stupid Prof. Triton and his stupid late lectures and his stupid holding us behind. And stupid snow for making it hard to see so I had to go ten miles per hour on a stupid highway for most of the way. And stupid homework that keeps me from my dreams and stupid early morning class that does the same…. _As Anna lamented over the fact of not getting any sleep tonight, she grabbed her school books from the back of the car and directed Snowy to her apartment.

After setting her books by the doorway, Anna said, "Well, this is it. It's small but it's home. Um, I don't have a guest room, so I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch," Snowy shook her head, "Ok good. Well then I'll go get you a change of clothes and some sheets," Anna then scurried to her room's closet to find the spare sheets and clothes. She returned moments later to find Snowy sitting on the couch, taking in her surroundings.

Handing her the clothes, she said, "I can wash your shirt and pants while I'm at it, I have to do laundry anyways." With a smile and nod, Snow got up to go change, and Anna took the opportunity to make the couch…bed….couch-bed. _I think I'll be ok, she seems harmless. A person with such a sweet smile can't possibly be ba-….wait…what's that sound? It sounds like the rustling of cloth-oth-oth-othesswahhhhh! _When Anna turned around to find out what the sound was, she realized Snowy didn't leave the room, and instead was changing right there, in front of Anna. _W-w-wh-what is she _thinking_?! I'm right here! T-then again I didn't tell her where to go change. But to be so bold! Ah! H-her b-b-butt and b-boo-no Anna! Look away! Look away! Quit being such a creep! _To say the least, Anna thought Snowy had a nice body. In attempt to calm herself down, the redhead focused on making the couch as well as trying to make small talk.

"S-so you have a nice laugh," Anna complimented. _Oh what the hell Anna?! Why don't you just tattoo "creepy flirt" on your forehead while you're at it! _"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean it like that-like to sound like I'm flirting with you-It's just a compliment I swear!" _Again Anna, smooth a_s_ asphalt, you brilliant potato. _

Luck seemed to be on Anna's side tonight, as she got Snowy to laugh again. It surprised her so much that she turned around to face her, despite her own commands to look away. Though, thankfully, or sadly, for Anna, the blonde had finished changing and she handed the redhead her dirty clothes.

"No, it's fine," Snowy said through breaks in laughter. It was the first time Anna heard her speak, and it caught her off guard. On top of that, Anna could have sworn she heard a little bit of an accent in the blonde's voice.

"Y-you talked! Did I activate the on switch or something? Ok, that's three words let's see if I can beat that!" Anna had a tendency to become overly exuberant over silly things, like getting strangers to talk, but since said stranger was in her house, getting to know her might not be such a silly thing. Either way, she got the girl laughing again, apparently Anna was something to laugh at, but if she could get the girl in a good enough mood she might get the info that she needs, like a name, "Ok, so what's your name? So can stop calling you Snowy?"

Snowy shook her head and smiled, "Maybe later."

"Huh? Why?"

Snowy shrugged, "I like Snowy, it's cute."

"Whoa five words in one sentence, new record!" _Ok, so she's still not willing to give me her name, so I guess "Where are you from?" or "Where are you going?" questions are probably too personal? Small talk might work, maybe learn something that'll show that she's not a serial killer or anything, _"Uh, so do you have any siblings?" _Smooth Anna, smooth, what were you just telling yourself about asking questions that are too personal? _

When Anna looked back at Snowy again, she saw her happy smile turn to a sad one, and she shook her head, "No," was all she said before going silent again, this made a small chill run down Anna's spine.

Taking note on the girl's sudden mood change, Anna tried saving face, yet again, "O-oh, I was just wondering cause I have an older brother-named Herc- and well, I was just kinda thinking of something to ask you-cause I just wanted to make sure you weren't some kind of serial killer and you weren't gonna kill me. So I thought "Ask her if she has siblings", I mean, serial killers are loners right, why would they have siblings? So I thought if you had siblings you wouldn't be a serial killer-but then again that's a stupid thing to assume, cause it just makes no sense-and then there's that show Dexter and he has a sibling and we all know how that turned out-and I just….I, well, you see-you're not gonna kill me are you?" _Jesus Christ girl, it's official, you have no filter, I can't believe you just babbled that all out. What if she is some psychopath? She could kill you right here and now for catching onto her plan! More importantly, what was with all that word vomit?! So embarrassing, if she doesn't think you were a loon before, she does now! Wait, what? More importantly? Ok, I need to sort out my priorities. _

Snowy's small laughter was the only thing that brought Anna out of her inner tirade. _I'm starting to think she's laughing _at _me, not that I can blame her. I can barely hold a conversation before sending it off into Randomville. _Rubbing her face with her hand, exasperated at how she can find new ways to embarrass herself. Upon looking at the clock, she decided it was time for homework, "Sorry, that was rude of me to say. Well I have to get started on my homework if I want at least three hours of sleep tonight, why don't you go to bed too? I'm sure you're tired. Oh, if you're hungry help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen, and the bathroom is the third door on the left over there. Well then goodnight." With that, Anna turned to leave for her room, but not before hearing a small "thank you" from Snowy.

* * *

**A/N: Well then. You did it Elsanna fandom, you finally got me shipping them. XD So yeah, sorry if this kinda sucks...I kinda just thought of the idea tonight and just wrote it. I re-read it like a thousand times...and I think I got most of the mistakes, but if I didn't, please point them out? Thanks! :D **

**Just an FYI, the only Frozen fanfic I have read is R9kelsa cause of 1) I heard it was good (and it is!) and 2) I don't want to be influenced by other fanfics, so if anyone says my story resembles anyone else's...welp...don't know what to tell you? Great minds think alike I guess? **

**Anyways, despite only just thinking of the idea tonight, I have an idea on where it will go. Other Disney characters will appear (if Herc isn't a give away to begin with).**

**As for Anna, I was trying to characterize her ****_slightly _****as a scatter brain, who frets over and gets excited over the silliest things. I also wanted to portray her a kind-hearted (like helping a stranger) but not thinking things through (like letting the stranger into her apartment). **

**Well then, nothing else to say (it's almost 5 am so yeah. Sorry if nothing makes sense), uhhh, review or PM me if you have questions/comments/ideas. XD **


	2. Bad Day

**A/N Ok I have a few things to say before the chapter. One is that I'm adding….****_technically _****a "new character", it's called "Inner!Anna/or Alter Ego!Anna". So basically, I felt Anna needed more conflict, so not only does she berate herself with her "thinking dialogue" (the italics), but she also has Inner!Anna who acts as a moral compass/conscience/inner strength/alter ego/ect. Alter Ego is basically Anna herself inside her own mind of how she sort of wants to act, but plays out her own actions and dialogue. There are times where Anna and Alter Ego will interact with each other. Alter Ego's actions/dialogue/narrative will be in bold. An example of something like Inner!Anna that exist in other media is Inner!Sakura from Naruto, or for a more exact example is the Cartoon!Lizzie from Lizzie McGuire. I pretty sure I just confused a lot of you, and sorry about that. XD It'll make sense, hopefully, when you read.**

**Ok, and the second thing is, "Is Elsa going to have ice powers?" I wasn't expecting this question so soon…..and I wasn't going to say anything about it till like….5 chapters in? But I guess now is better than never. Elsa is ****_not _****going to have ice powers, ****_but _****I am going to use the cold as a literary device. Whenever something negative happens to Elsa, it gets cold or snowy or whatever. And I'm just gonna say Anna's going to catch onto the change in temperature. **

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I'M LATE!" That was the noise that most residents of Anna's apartment complex woke up to, "Uncle-I mean-Professor Hades is going to be soooooo pissed off at me! Ok breakfast, toasting, coffee-Oh no I haven't brushed my hair ye-ok the coffee is broiling-making-whatever!" Anna continued to run about the apartment, narrating on how her lateness would affect her grade and what tasks she was trying to accomplish all at the same time.

Snowy, on the other hand, calmly watched the other girl as she fumbled about. She made meek attempts to get the redhead's attention to see if she could help, but Anna seemed to have forgotten the blonde was there.

"I. Am. So. FUUUUUUUU-," was the last thing anyone heard of Anna as she did a final spurt to the door, coffee and toast in on hand, keys and book bag in the other.

It took a few moments for Snowy to collect herself, she wasn't used to such an…. exuberant and lively person such as Anna. Despite the foreignness, she found it refreshing. With a yawn, Snowy got up and went to the kitchen, and saw it was a complete mess. _Come to think of it. _As Snowy looked around the apartment, she saw that the whole place was a complete disaster. _It's like a guy's apartment. _She sighed and shook her head, and decided to clean. _It doesn't' seem like she'll be back soon, and I think I really should do something to help, considering she helped me. _And so she got to work, taking note of the contents near the toaster and coffee maker that Anna liked Nutella and Grape Jam on her toast, and…. _Is this chocolate syrup? _Snowy's eye widened at the bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup next to the coffee maker, and the residue of said bottle in the, now empty, coffee container.

"She really loves chocolate huh? Not that I can blame her," she chuckled, and with that went back to work.

While Snowy was cleaning at a peaceful pace, Anna was speeding down the highway. _Oh thank the heavens the snow and ice are gone this morning. Lilo must have fed Pudge, and he must be in a great mood! _Anna sighed in relief, thinking of the little Hawaiian girl she met one time, and her theory of a fish that controlled the weather. **"Yeah, but too bad he doesn't control time travel, cause we need to go back, like, 15 min if we want to make the class on time." **_Don't you think I know that? Grrrah freaking red light _again_?! _Anna banged her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. _And don't you ever take a break?! I'm not in the mood for you! _

**Inside the mind of Anna, a chair appeared beside her alternate self, or Altanna, as she called her. Altanna sat horizontally on the chair, threw an arm over her forehead and said in a mockingly, dramatic voice, "Oh, but I can never take a break from you Anna! I am your dreams, hopes, wishes, and fears! I'm always with you~! I'm the thing that keeps your sad little ass in check, and I make sure you don't fly too close to the sun, my dear."**

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Anna yelled, not caring to keep her internal argument, well, internal anymore. The light turned green and she gunned it, hoping in her mind the sudden jerk would knock Altanna's ass off her chair. Sadly, it didn't work, as for some reason her mind wanted to continue the self-loathing assault.

"Jesus, what is wrong with me. I'm talking to myself, I'm going insane and I know it. I've been cooped up in that apartment by myself for too long. Maybe with Snowy there I can finally talk to someone," Anna chuckled, "Yeah right, she barely talks, looks like I'm going to stick with just talking to myself still…OH SHIT SNOWY!" Anna barely braked in time for the next red light she hit, today was not her day.

**"Great job dipstick! I am so happy that someone with such high caliber of conscientiousness is piloting this sad excuse for a body!" Altanna couldn't help but face palm in embarrassment. **

_W-why didn't you say anything! _Anna thought, trying to contain her conversation back in her mind, so that it didn't interfere with her driving. _Oh no, now she doesn't know when I'll be back! She'll be so lonely!_

**"Are you shitting me?! Lonely?! That's your freaking number one worry about her?! You left a stranger in our home! She could steal our shit! But nooooo, you're worried about her ****_feelings_****!" she couldn't help but feel more and more agitated as she talked to the actual Anna.**

_Again, why didn't you say anything!_

**"Cause you were all like "Oh my hair", "oh my toast", "oh me-oh my", and I couldn't get a freaking word in edgewise," the alter ego rebutted in a mocking tone.**

_Not this morning! Last night! Why didn't you stop me from inviting her into the house in the first place! _

**"Because, your dumbass inner monologues and freak-outs were loud enough to drown out my own dumbass suggestions."**

And that was it. Anna slammed her face into the steering wheel. It was too much of a blow to take; basically the personification of her ego just called itself a dumbass. As if she didn't have horrible self-esteem problems as it was. Sighing, Anna looked up to the car's dash and realized she was going to be 10 minutes late, and the light still hadn't changed. _I don't have time for this! Light change now! _And as if Anna had light changing powers, it turned green, and she sped off at a speed that could probably land her at night in jail.

By the time Anna got to class, she was, as she predicted, 10 minutes late. If that wasn't bad enough, Professor Hades asked to see her after class, which was something she was trying to avoid.

"Ok ok ok ok you little hooligans, class dismissed," Prof. Hades said when the clock told him it was time to end his lecture. While most of the other students left in a flash, except for the few stragglers who wanted to see if what Hades's had to say to Anna was anything to gossip about, Anna begrudgingly went to see her Uncle, "Ah, Miss Anna, how's my freckled little niece?"

Anna could only sigh in response. Unlike her Uncle Triton, who hated being called Uncle while they were at school, Uncle Hades seemed to embrace it to an embarrassing degree. And what Anna meant by embarrassing, she meant his chance to embarrass her in front of everyone. _I don't know which is worst, accidentally calling Uncle Triton "Uncle" and then being scolded, or Uncle Hades using it as a way to ridicule me._

"Not good, _not_ good," Hades's continued in his usual, fast talking voice, "Well, you do know it's _only_ the end of the second week of the second semester riiiiiiiight?" Anna nodded, "Ok then. Could you please explain WHY YOU'VE BEEN LATE TO MY CLASS ALL FIVE TIMES THEN?!" After realizing his sudden outburst Hades ran his hand through his hair, it was his way of calming himself down.

Anna could feel her cheeks reddening by the second, her only excuse was "traffic", which should have been understandable to her Uncle since he knows she lives far from the campus and in an area where the traffic is always heavy. So he should have been more understanding, right? No, no one could ever be more wrong. If anything, he hated Anna, not as much as he hated her brother, though. Herc was always a thorn in Hades's side since the day he walked through his classroom doors-no- since the day he was born. If Herc could, he'd always skip class, and almost always acted "mightier than thou" around their Uncle. So to Hades, Anna being the younger sister of Herc, was enough for her to be hated as well.

**"Goddammit…." Altanna fumed.**

"Buuuuuut, at least you've made it to class, and you've answered every question I've thrown at you so far. Not they are all riiiiight, buuut…. close enough. Just don't let being Jerc's-I mean, Herc's, little sister get to your head ok? And try to make it on time if you can, I don't like little late birdies disturbing my class by walking through the FREAKI-ahem- by walking through the door," he had to catch himself from yelling again, "Now, off with you my little freckled tomato." With that, Hades waved his hand at Anna in a "shooing" motion before walking out the door himself.

_Huh? D-did he just….kinda praise me just now? _Anna could only stand there in shock, because for the first time in forever, her Uncle Hades had given her some form of praise. Grant it, it wasn't the best form and it was borderline, ok maybe not so borderline, condescending. But it was praise in her mind. Then it dawned on her. _Wait, what? "Freckled tomato"? Oh shit! _She had finally realized her what her Uncle said, and she could hear the laughter of the stragglers behind her.

"Oh my gawd! She really does look like a freckled tomato!" howled the curly redhead.

"Hey Spazzna? Why so red, whatcha so embarrassed about? Eh, little birdy?" mocked the black curly haired girl.

_Why did it have to be Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine that heard that? _

**"Those freaking bitches! Let me at them Anna!" echoed Altanna.**

Anna fought Altanna back the best she could, along with the tears welling up in her eyes, and she bolted out of the room at the speed of light, her face starting to get red for a whole new reason now. _Oh, why the hell didn't I wear a hat or hoodie today?! And my winter jacket, why did I leave it in the car, and why did I park the car so far away?! _Anna berated herself, wishing she had something to hide her face. All she could do was keep her head ducked down low, but unfortunately that obscured her vision and she ended up running into someone.

"Hey Ann-y! You should really watch where you're going," joked a cheery voice from the person who had received an Anna to the shoulder. Anna looked up to see a long, golden blonde haired girl.

"Rapunzel! What are you doing here?" she said, shocked.

**"Why the hell are you shocked, this is where you usually meet before you're next class dipstick!"**

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Hey, Ann-y, are you ok?" Rapunzel reached out to touch Anna's shoulder, but Anna backed away.

"Y-yeah, it's just something in my eye. I-I'll tell you about it at lunch," and with that, Anna ran off again.

* * *

Anna spent the rest of her classes, before lunch, in the back of the respected rooms; trying to keep away from other people. She was thankful for her teachers not calling on her, probably because she radiated the aura of an emotional, ticking time bomb.

**"God, will you stop crying! What they said wasn't even that bad! They've said worse to you in high school!" Altanna's voice was mixed with wanting to console Anna and also wanting to reprimand her.**

_Don't you think I know that? And I'm not crying because of what_ _they said, I'm crying cause I'm crying for no reason and it makes me want to cry more. _Anna put her head down on her desk, partly in frustration over herself and the other part at the fact that she was _still _talking to herself.

**"Honestly, I would understand if you were crying about that stranger-I mean Snowy. Oh, and by the way, what the hell is with that stupid nickname you gave her?! I mean you-"**

_Oh my god! Snowy I forgot! Hey-I thought that nickname was cute!_

**"Did you really forget about her ****_again?! _****Is this going to be some kind of bad running joke?! And forget about the nickname, you're missing the point!"**

_I'm sorry today's a bad day ok?! Wait, what point?_

**Altanna put her hands in her face, "I mean you left a stranger in your house. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. ****_SHE COULD STEAL OUR SHIT! Along with-."_**

Anna could feel a ball of anxiety form in the pit of her stomach. _Oh no….._

**"Sigh, finally you underst-," but she was cut off, yet again, by Anna's thoughts.**

_Oh no, no no no! I-if she steals my PS3, my baby-oh today is just the worst! And I have practice, and they're gonna yell at me for not having "my head in the game" cause I'll be fretting over this-Oh I'm gonna cry-oh but I already am._

**Altanna decided to remain silent for the rest of the hour, considering she just made Anna's mood that much worst. She tried to reassure herself that Rapunzel would calm Anna down later.**

* * *

It was about 1 o'clock when Anna finally had lunch, almost all her classes were in the morning, and back to back, or late at night so that she could have practice in the afternoon. Though, when she didn't have late night classes, like today, her practices were pushed back to late afternoon turning to nighttime. Since today was a late practice, it meant Anna was going to have to sacrifice another nights of sleep to get her homework done. Just another thing to pile onto her stressful day. Lucky for her, she was _almost_ not crying anymore. Almost. If tears were threatening to come out, it was because of all the homework her teachers assigned for her that night. The reason why she wasn't a blubbering mess cause of it was because she was trying focus on said homework, at least until Rapunzel got there.

"Hey Ann-y, how…are….you," Rapunzel approached Anna, her greeting starting to trail off as she looked at the girl she was approaching. Anna was sitting there hunched over, face two inches from her book while she scribbled down notes in the notebook next to her. _Girl knows how to focus, I'll give her that, _Rapunzel thought. She thought Anna was so focused that she didn't hear her greeting, so when Rapunzel tried to say "hi" again, it startled her when Anna's head snapped up at here. That's when Rapunzel got a good look at Anna's face and the sight was…. not pretty to say the least. Her eyes were watery and pleading, along with snot kept threatening to drip down her nose. She looked, well, pathetic. But, the way Anna was crying now was different than when Rapunzel ran into her in the hallway. Before, to her, it was heartbreakingly sad to look at Anna, but now, it was kinda funny!

"Ra….help me," Anna whimpered, probably asking for help on her homework.

**"Thank god she's here, at least she can calm your sorry ass down!" celebrated Altanna.**

That was the last straw for Rapunzel, she couldn't hold it back anymore, and she began to have the biggest laughing fit anyone had ever seen. Anna just sat there, eyes wide, jaw hanging, and color draining from her face.

**"Or….not," she said with an empty voice.**

"Oh my god Ann-y! Y-yo-you-you look so _pathetic!" _Rapunzel gasped between breaths.

**Just then, an arrow came flying down and pierced Altanna in the chest. It had the word "pathetic" engraved on it. Altanna dropped to her knees and doubled back, clutching at the arrow, "Ra….you bitch….I believed in you."**

"R-r-ra! What the hell! You're not supposed to say something like that to someone who's asking you for help!" Anna bemoaned, hating how her cousin could be so sadistic towards her feelings sometimes.

"I'm sorry Ann-y! You just look so _sad!" _**Another arrow, engraved "sad", hit Altanna in the back, **"I just think it's so _adorable!" _

**An anvil came crashing down, this time engraved "adorable", Altanna was barely able to catch it, "Are you shitting me, you don't say those insulting words and try to say that it's "adorable". I swear Ra, you sadistic-I'm gonna-" but she wasn't able to complete that sentence, as she was crushed under the weight.**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rapunzel said through giggles when she saw Anna's defeated look. She sat down, taking a seat across the table from her, "You seemed to be in higher spirits, so I thought I'd tease you a little to make you feel better."

"You say "tease", I say it's your sadism showing," Anna mumbled. _Don't you mean "to make _yourself _feel better"?_

"Hm, what was that?" Rapunzel had a smile on her face, but her eye's looked threatening.

"N-nothing! Just saying how you're just a thoughtful person and all," Anna said quickly. It's best not to say "sadistic" or "Rapunzel" in the same sentence, or she might hit you in the head with the nearest object.

"That's what I thought you said. Anyways, what was up with this morning?"

"Oh…um, well it all started with Uncle Hades's talk with me after class-," Anna described the events that took place this afternoon, and when she was done Rapunzel looked annoyed. _Oh no, even she thinks I'm being stupid, I knew I shouldn't be worrying over these kinds of things!_

"Goddamn it, I'm going to have a word with those little-," Rapunzel trailed off, calling Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine names that no child should hear, all the while she was pounding her fist in her palm.

"N-no! No no no no no! It's fine Ra you don't have to do anything, I'm sure it'll just blow over-" Anna tried to calm Rapunzel down, but it wasn't working. _I should have kept my big mouth shut, now she's getting worked up for no reason!_

"No it's not "fine", Anna! Those bitc-no! You know how they are, they start with calling you names and it all goes to hell from then on! Ugh! And that damn Uncle of yours, he does not help one bit, just cause you're Herc's little sis, doesn't mean he can push you around like that!"

"He doesn't push me around," Anna muttered.

**"Lies," came a muffled voice from under the anvil. **

"A-And you'll only make it worse if you go and start something!" she tried to reason with Rapunzel, to no avail.

"Yes, he does Anna!" she retorted, not even bothering to call Anna by her nickname, "And what if I start something? Maybe I can stop whatever their going to start?!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Anna screamed, loud enough for all of the eyes in the cafeteria to turn to them. Anna felt as if their stares were burning holes in her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and when it seemed like everyone went back to their own business, she whispered, "You don't know that. T-this is college, people are supposed to be mature now, right? Just…..let it be for now, _promise _me, _please!" _The look in Anna's eyes was pleading, different from the one's Rapunzel found comedic a second ago. It was enough to get her to back off the subject, however, even though it was clear she had more to say.

She replied after a sigh, "Fine, fine. You win. Just contain that lion's roar next time, alright?" Rapunzel joked, winking at Anna. Anna was thankful for Rapunzel for being back to her normal, joking self. Too bad that didn't last, "Ok, so tell me, what else is bugging you? And don't tell me it's gymnastics practice or whatever, I can tell it's something different."

Anna cursed herself inwardly over how easy she is to read, she considered lying, but she knew with Rapunzel, she'd have to tell the truth anyways. After a moment, Anna took a huge breath, closed her eyes and said, "Okok,soIpickedupthisstrangerlastnightandletthemstayovernightandtheyarestillinmyhome andIdidn'tthinkthing'sthroug,asusual,andIthinkshemighthavestolenmyPS3butIdon'tknowcauseIwon'tgethometilllate!"

When Anna opened her eyes back up, she was greeted with Rapunzel's incredulous face, "What?" she said simply, and then, "WHAT?!" she boomed. People were looking at them again. "REALLY ANNA?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I-I-I-I don't _think_ I was?" Anna tried to joke, but it was futile again.

"This is not a joking matter Anna! Explain right now! And don't even think about trying to get away, I'm not letting you go until I hear an explanation!"

_Great job Anna, you managed to piss off Ra, and now you have to explain how you are a complete dumbass. Sigh, why does today have to be such a bad day?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the length guys. Ok, so this chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be. XD I wasn't actually going to end it here, but since I'm on page 8 in word….I think it's time. And I left it off at a decent "cliff-hanger" (ok maybe not decent). So the rest of this chapter is going to be in chapter 3. :P **

**Anyways, now for reviews, a big thank you to Hyakka29, Lyanah, and Nonsense at its Best, for taking their time to review. 8D I'll have you know you're reviews left a big, goofy smile on my face. XD**

**Now for the fic, I feel like I need to say a few things about it, cause…well….I like to explain myself to people? Ok, so why I have Altanna in there, well….it kinda just came to me right after the first chapter. Being an only child (and picking up the habit from my mom) I tend to talk to myself (mostly in my head, but sometimes outside too when no one is around. XD) and…well….Lizzie McGuire seemed to impact my psyche a little as a kid….and I have a small cartoon ver of myself that I have conversations with…or more like it talks to me and yeah. Though I'm not as bad as Anna, and I'm not sure if other people have a similar thing too or I just need to go to therapy (even I think I should after reading what I just wrote, but that's probably cause I can't really explain it. XD). **

**As for the comedy in this fic, I'm a fan of brick jokes (just look that up on TV Tropes), running gags, dark humor, cringe humor, and slapstick to name a few. I'm also a fan of clichés (or at least making fun of them), this also includes anime clichés. One of these is "anime tears", sometimes it's used for comedic effect, but I had a hard time writing that so Rapunzel and I just come off as sadistic jerks to you all! :D But, when a character cries, it's not always going to be comedic, sometimes it'll be a mix of angst/sad and comedic, or just angst/sad. Speaking of angst, see guys, see, I starting to make it kinda angsty! Foreshadowing angst right there! :D Or at least I'm trying to, probably not doing it so well. XD **

**Well I think that's all I have to say, leave a review or PM if you have questions. I'll respond much faster if it's a PM and I won't include it in the review, but if you leave questions in a review, I'll respond to them in the author notes. Please tell me if you see any errors so I can fix them, I think I got them all but who knows? XD And if you have any suggestions, like characterization (how to improve it) or how to improve my sentence/paragraph/story structure, I'm willing to listen. :D **


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: Whoops, my nap lasted 6 hours. Sorry for getting this late to you all. XD Ok, so, it's gonna be angsty at the beginning, but I saved a little Elsanna fluff for you at the end…. I guess I'll have more to say at the end? XD I think I got all the mistakes, but please tell me if you find any. **

* * *

Luckily for Anna, Rapunzel calmed down enough to let them move to a more private location. She fidgeted with her fingers, cracking the knuckles over and over. Rapunzel stayed silent, waiting for Anna to form her words to the best of her ability lest she freak out and start spewing random and unrelatable-to-the-topic word vomit. On the other hand, Anna didn't want to upset Rapunzel, as she was one of-no-the _only _persona that was patient enough with Anna and understood her. This only made her more nervous, but she buckled down and said her words evenly, "I….picked up a stranger on the side of the highway last night."

"And?" Rapunzel motioned her to go on.

Anna inhaled again, restraining herself not to go on a random tangent and getting off topic, she continued, "It was a girl," Rapunzel seemed to relax a little when she heard this, but only a little, "she was walking on the highway last night, I took pity on her and decided to give her a ride. But when I asked her where she wanted to go, she didn't give me an answer. And, without thinking, I asked if she "wanted to go back to my place tonight" and she said-well nodded really-yes."

Rapunzel nodded, looking at Anna, when and the redhead didn't saying thing, she spoke up, "And why did you… "pick her up"?"

"B-because, you know we had that huuuuuge snow storm-blizzard really-last night, it was so bad I could barely see 2 feet in front of me! I didn't even notice she was there! And since it was snowing so bad, and the wind was so strong and cold-I just couldn't leave her there, Ra!"

Rapunzel looked at Anna in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? Sure we had snow, but not like a blizzard."

_Huh? Wait, what? How could that be? I drove right into it! Like, it should've hit the campus after it hit me on the way home….wait that isn't the issue here! _"Never mind that! I still couldn't have just leave her there! She only had a shirt and sweats-!"

"Ann-y, I have a question," Rapunzel cut her off, "what did this girl look like."

"Huh? Uh, well, she's about our age, maybe a little older?," Anna tried to recall Snowy's features, and instinctively started to blush, "She has really pretty, platinum blonde hair, and long eye lashes, and….I think they were ice blue eyes? I-I think she also has an accent?" Anna remembered Snowy being attractive, but she had to keep looking away from her as she was afraid she would say more… "weird" things to the stranger. Anna was never really good at dealing with/talking to attractive people, ok maybe not _just _attractive people, it always made her nervous.

"Anna, I have a question, and I need you to be honest with me. Ok?" Rapunzel's tone became very serious. Anna was confused, but she nodded nonetheless. Rapunzel continued in a more reassuring tone, something that a mother would use to a child before telling them something difficult, "Ann-y…..Are you… Gay?"

"Eh?" Was all Anna could respond with. The question caught her so off guard, that it felt like her brain turned off and she had to reboot.

**Inside Anna's mind, she sat there in a daze, and a sound of a bat hitting a baseball could be heard in the distance. All the while Altanna had just escaped her anvil prison, "Whew! Finally got out of there, ok so what did I miss? Huh? Anna?" Altanna went over to Anna and shook her, then rapped her knuckles on Anna's head like she was knocking on a door, "Yoo-hoo? Anyone in there? Seriously what the hell is going on here? Did you turn off or something? What are you a computer? Goddammit, won't someone tell me what's going on!" Altanna stomped the ground in frustration, she looked down and saw a strange spherical shadow on the ground, it looked like it was getting bigger. Looking up, she was greeted with a baseball to the face. When the alter ego recovered, she looked down at the ball and saw a note was taped to it. Picking it up the note read "Anna, are you gay?-Rapunzel". **

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**" was what "Anna" had shouted at Rapunzel, the change in attitude actually made Rapunzel take a step back, it was almost like a different person appeared. She wouldn't be entirely wrong, as Altanna was different to just Anna in a sense, in which the alter ego had accidentally take control over the body. Luckily, Altanna's scream was loud enough to wake Anna out of her stupor. Shaking her head and then clearing her throat, she said, "Ahem, wha-what I mean is, why would you say that?"

Recovering, Rapunzel replied, "W-well, I thought you might have "picked her up because you thought she was attractive! You were describing this girl in a very nice light, almost like you have a crush on her-."

"I don't have a crush on her, Ra!" she interjected, "I-I couldn't even see her face in through the snow, I almost didn't even realize she was on the side of the road! Anyways we just met, why do you think I would suddenly fall-!"

It was Rapunzel's turn to interject, "Oh please, remember Hans? You barely knew him for a week and you said you wanted to marry the guy!"

As much as she hated hearing her ex's name, it did provide a perfect retort, "T-there, you see?! I dated Hans, that proves I'm not gay! A-and don't mention his name to me again!"

"No Anna, Hans doesn't prove a thing. If anything, it just makes my point even more clear," Anna threw a threatening glare towards Rapunzel for saying Hans's name again.

"How?!" Anna couldn't help but throw her arms into the air, "How does that prove your point?!"

"There were rumors Anna, back in high school-."

"There's always rumors," Anna said bitterly.

"No, just listen, Anna. People thought….that you were gay, and when you started dating," Anna gave Rapunzel a look of warning, "You-know-who, they thought he was your beard or something."

"W-what?!" Anna was shocked, "W-why didn't you tell me?! Don't you think I deserved to know that…_that _kind of rumor was flying around?! A-and who started it?! Gasp, no don't tell me, it was-it was-it was-!" Anna couldn't even finish her sentence, she was too busy shaking with rage, and hands balling into fists. _It was those bitches, they all ways start something, it _had_ to be them!_

"I-I knew you'd be upset, Ann-y," Rapunzel tried to calm Anna down, "But listen, it's not that big of a deal, if you're gay-!"

"I'm _not _gay!" Anna yelled back, tears threatening to come out again.

"Shhhh, I know," Rapunzel put her arm around her shoulder and started rubbing her arm, "I'm just saying, _if_ you weregay, I would be ok. I mean, Cuz, I like you Anna-way. If you were queer, I'll be right here. Cuz, you should feel to say "Hey Ra, I'm gay", cause I'm here to stay," what Rapunzel had tried to soother her cousin with was supposed to be a normal sentence, turned into a parody of that one Avenue something-play song. It made Anna laugh, bitterly because she never thought she'd hear that song pertaining to her, but it had calmed her down. Rapunzel was always good at doing that.

Inhaling to calm herself down more, "Ok, can you at least tell me why people think….I'm…gay?"

"Well, it pretty much relates to you…acting awkward."

"**_You're shitting me_**," it wasn't just Anna who deadpanned this, but Altanna too. **"No shit Sherlocks, I'm fucking awkward! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Altanna yelled, this time in Anna's mind. **Anna silently reprimanded her alter ego for using that she used such strong of a curse word, it wasn't that Anna didn't like that word, but if she started using it in her head she might accidentally start saying it often; if this morning was anything to go by, it looks like she's getting into the habit. Also, if she said it in front of her parents, oh boy, would she be running laps till she lost the ability to speak.

"Yeeeeaaah, apparently a lot of girls thought you were acting… "strange" in the locker rooms."

"And what do you mean by "strange", Ra?" Anna replied in a voice void of all emotion except for annoyance.

"Well, apparently you never changed with the other girls in the locker room-you would always go into the bathroom stall or changing room-."

"Stall, not the changing room," Anna interjected, Rapunzel didn't know why she had to clarify, but continued on never the less.

"And you would never make eye-contact with anyone whilst in the changing room, and-."

"Jesus! I just like a little privacy, ok?! And I like to give others their privacy too! Sorry for not staring!" Anna threw her hands up in exasperation.

Rapunzel couldn't help but chuckle, one reason for how cute Anna got when she became annoyed, and the other because she did have a point, "Well, you know gossip, doesn't really have to be true. They just need something little just to blow it way out for proportion."

"Now really Ra, be honest, was it really the Tremaine sisters that started it?"

Rapunzel could only shrug, "Probably, now can you blame me for wanting to beat the ever loving-."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but you're still not allowed. I guess I can't really do anything about what they said in high school, but I'll just have to hope that people here are more mature and that they won't listen to a couple of gossipers."

Rapunzel thought it was a fools' hope, but didn't comment on it, "Hey, you sure you don't have a crush on your stranger?" She couldn't resist riling up Anna, now that she was in a better mood.

"Gah, wha, back on this again! No! I do not! Oh yeah-Hey Ra, I have a question," it was now Anna's time to be serious, which caught Rapunzel off guard, "What would you do if a stranger came into your house?" _Maybe she'll give me something to help get Snowy out in a nice manner._

"I'd hit them with a frying pan," the blonde state without missing a beat.

"R-really? Why?" _Never mind, I forgot she was sadistic. _

"Because Pascal told me that was the best way to defend myself."

"You talk to your lizard?"

"Chameleon, actually. And what's so bad about that? You talk to yourself _all _the time," Rapunzel had a mischievous grin on her face. She wasn't sure if "all" was the accurate word to use, as she has only caught Anna doing it a few times, but considering how red her face had gotten, she must have been right.

"Oh, well, would you look at the time, I have to be-not here!" Anna scurried off.

Rapunzel chuckled to herself, she really had to be careful how much she'd tease Anna, or she really might become a sadist. Suddenly something dawned on her. _Wait, Ann-y never told what the stranger's name was. Did she forget? _Rapunzel could only sigh, she'd find out what it was sooner or later.

* * *

Anna took off from the gymnastics gym like a bat out of hell. Her practice not only went on longer than it should've, thanks to her coach being long-winded, but she also didn't even take the time to change. Instead, she just threw the clothes she wore that day over her leotard and ran to the car. Considering how bad this morning's driving was, Anna tried to obey the traffic laws. Tried. If anything, she was worse than she was before, but at least she was hitting all green lights. _I think I really do have superpowers. Dadada! Annaaaaa the light changing super herooooo, she saves the daily cubicle worker on his way to work~! _Anna imagined herself flying around in a green, old-timey superhero costume, though her only superpower was changing the lights green, everyone seemed to love her.

**"Not to bring you out of your fantasy, but shouldn't you focus more on the road, and more importantly, GETTING THE HELL HOME!" Altanna decided to make an appearance again, she hadn't shown up since Anna had talked to Rapunzel at lunch. **

"Your right! I need to make sure Snowy isn't lonely-I mean my PS3 is safe! Oh no…I'd be sad if she took Xbox-y, but if she took my baby-oh no all my trophies!"

**"You're kidding me right? You're more scared that some stranger stole your precious PS3 and PSTropies, but not the fact that a stranger knows how to get in your house!"**

"Oh I didn't think about that! That's bad too…but my trophies!"

**"Seriously? The trophies again?! You care more about some virtual data they call trophies than the actual ones you've won at gymnastic tournaments?! Aren't you supposed to be an aspiring Olympic Athlete or something?!"**

"B-but, my trophies…I've spent so much time trying to get those 59 platinums! I-if I were to lose them now-!"

**"Aren't they already saved to your gamer score card or something right? You should be fine."**

"NO! IT'S NOT FINE! IF SHE STEALS THE PS3, SHE STEALS MY SAVE SPOTS ON MY GAME! AND THAT MEANS IT'LL TAKE EVEN LONGER TO PLATINUM GAMES THAT I'VE ALMOST FINSIHED!"

**"…Don't you have you shit saved to "The Cloud" or something?" Altanna inquired.**

"No," whined Anna, "Not _all _of my stuff is on The Cloud!" Anna cried out.

**"You are one pathetic waste of human life you know that?!" Altanna fumed.**

The rest of the drive was Altanna throwing insults at Anna, and Anna trying to either come up with weak excuses, or chastise herself for talking to herself again.

When she pulled up to her apartment, Anna basically flew out of her car, backpack in hand, up the stair, and practically knocked the door down. What she was not expecting to see when she "walked" into her apartment, the fact that it was spotless.

"Wait….what?" she said in confusion.

**"What the hell is more like it," Altanna just gaped at her surroundings, "Holy shit, Anna look you can see the floor again!" **

Anna dashed over to where her TV was, and saw that her PS3, along with her other game systems, were still there, "Phew, thank goodness." _Ha, there was nooooothing to worry about, I don't even know why I get so worked up over these little things. _Anna joked in her mind, trying to seem cool. _But, come to think of it, where's Snowy?_

"Anna?" Anna heard a voice ring from behind.

Anna spun around, surprisingly glad to see her stranger, "Oh Snowy! Good! You're still her-he-he-he-he-!" When Anna did her 180, she was _not _expecting to see her "dressed" in _that_. There was Snowy, but instead of wearing the clothes Anna had given her last night, she was in nothing but a towel. Her hair was slightly sudsy from the shampoo she appeared to be in the middle of washing out.

"I thought someone was breaking in, so I came to check to see if it was just you," Snowy stated, as if making causal conversation with Anna, "I hope it's ok I used your shower, I got a little dirty cleaning the apartment."

But Anna could barely hear a word she was saying, if anything, Anna was too preoccupied with….other things. _Oh god, oh god. I-I can see skin-her towel, why the hell do I own such small towels?! I need to buy bigger ones, I-holy shit she's so wet that the towel is damp and it's clinging to her! Curves here, curves there, how can a human be this curvy?! Why aren't I that curvy?! No Anna focus! That is not the problem at hand! Just look away Anna! Look away-the way it's pressing up against her, is that her-NO- be a decent human being and look away! You wouldn't want someone to stare at you, would you?! Just look away, look away and-._

Anna's rapid thoughts were cut off by Snowy's voice, "Anna? A-are you ok? You face is really red?" as she said that, Snowy took a step forward, which caused the towel to shift ever so slightly. When that happened, Anna hit her limit. Then next thing either of them knew was that Anna was now on the floor, knocked out cold. "Ah! Anna!" Snowy rushed forward, now trying to tend to an unconscious body.

As Anna slipped into darkness, her last scrambled thought was, _Goddammit …..I think I'm gay._

* * *

**A/N: Ok first off, thank you ajunebuga for reviewing and Lyanah for reviewing again! :D Though, ajunebuga, I'm a little confused what you meant by "altanna mcbeal" or at least the "mcbeal" part. ^^;**

**Ok, so depending on the length of review and questions, I may just PM you back (instead of putting the answer in an author note) since that way I can have your question answered ASAP. :3**

**Time to begin my "I can explain" to why I did something the way I did. :P Cause I'm kinda a fan of author notes and authors explaining what they wrote, and I'm not confident in my writing enough to assume everyone understands where I'm coming from. So yeah, I guess after each chapter I'll explain what and/or why something happened. XD **

**Now then, anyone have a hurt neck from the mood whiplash? No? Then I'm not doing my job correctly then. XD Joking, joking. The drastic change in moods is supposed to be like this. My reasoning as to why? Has anyone ever watched the anime Angel Beats? Well, not counting the first episode, basically the premise of the show is to make you cry from laughter one second, then cry from utter despair the next, then it'll make you cry over how sweet it is. Now take those three emotions and continuously shuffle them around for 25 min, now repeat for about 11 episodes and you'll basically an emotional mess at the end. So, since that's what that show did to me I'm gonna try to do to you…..I think….or I'll try….I think….Nothing more reassuring than an writer/author that doesn't know what they want. XD **

**As for Anna and her sexuality. I didn't want Anna to be gay/a lesbian/pansexual/bi/ect(?) and going after Els-I mean "Snowy" right off the bat. I want to give the girl ****_some _****character development, and what better way than questioning your sexuality?! :D Problem was, I wanted to bring about questioning Anna's sexuality soon, but I didn't want it to seem too abrupt. So I tried to make it a burning question that Rapunzel had been dying to ask Anna since high school, and since Anna just brought up taking a female stranger home with her, Rapunzel felt it was as good a time as any to ask her. **

**As for the ending, I kinda drew it out a little, all that was supposed to happen was Anna gets home, sees Snowy in a towel (with the only possible dialogue being "Anna?") and Anna fainted on the spot. Buuuuuut I thought we needed more Snowy, so yeah. :D As for Anna's line at the very end, it's supposed to funny. Like "I have given up and accept this fact" kinda thing (but really she hasn't, cause that would be too easy…..TT^TT). So yeah, Anna's going to be in her "denial" period for a little longer. And I'm scared I might have a hard time with her struggling with her sexuality, because I want it to be accurate instead of some horribly written cliché. So if anyone has advice on how to make it seem…..realistic (as opposed to me just floundering about ****_thinking_**** it ****_might _****be sort of close), I'd be happy to hear it. XD**

**Also, this chapter and next chapter (which I might upload Friday) concludes the "Stranger/Snowy" arc, and begins "The Questioning" arc. So yeah, uhhh….sorry for the long author notes….XD**

**Edit/Addition: Forgot to mention, the whole thing with Anna and the locker room? Yeah, that's actually how I act in locker rooms. I got straight to a stall (bathroom or changing room, doesn't matter) and change there, and I try to get in and out of there as fast as possible to give other's privacy. I'm actually kinda jealous of people that just don't feel awkward in locker rooms (like they can just change in front of everyone, no problem). I know it's silly but...*shrugs* yeah. :P**


	4. Mini 1: Bagel Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to add something new to the fic! It's called "mini chapters", basically they are random chapters that are ****_related _****to what is going on with the current chapters but are ****_irrelevant _****to the overall plot (so basically like an "omake" for you anime fans). So, goodness, you can skip them. They'll probably consist of Anna's dreams or daydreams/fantasies, or just what other characters are doing what at the same time as the previous chapter? Yeah. Also, they should be funny. **

**So, this is a dream that takes place after Anna faints, there's a ****_little _****bit of Elsanna at the end. But, yeah, it's not going to be brought up in the plot later. So again, you don't have to read. XD**

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel were sitting in the cafeteria; Anna pulled out a bagel and was prepared to eat it when Rapunzel stopped her.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Huh? What is it?" questioned Anna, slightly annoyed she wasn't able to put the delicious round object into her mouth.

"You can't do that! He's my brother!" Rapunzel started to reach over the table, trying to grab at Anna's bagel, but Anna kept it out of her reach.

"Your….brother," Anna looked quizzically at the bagel, "Wait, I thought you were an only child."

"I am, and now you see why!" Rapunzel started to cry, "He was experimenting in the kitchen, and-and-!"

""We're sorry miss, we were too late to the scene. You're brother, he didn't make it, he's a bagel now." Is that what happened?" Anna said in a deepish voice, trying to imitate a police officer.

"Oh my god! Were you there too?!" She looked at Anna in surprise.

"No."

"So you're not going to eat him?" Rapunzel tried to lunge for her "brother" again.

Anna looked at the bagel, sure it was a sad story, but she was hungry. And sacrifices had to be made. She looked Rapunzel straight in the eye, "No," and took a big bite out of the bagel.

"NOOOO! JEREMY! YOU CANNIBAL!" Rapunzel screamed, people turned and looked at them, but Anna surprisingly didn't care.

"Cannibal?"

"I'LL CALL THE BAGEL RIGHT'S ACTIVIST ON YOU!"

"Now I think that's going too far," Anna thought that was a little unfair, I mean, it was just a bagel, sure it was Rapunzel's brother, her own cousin, but it was for a noble cause.

"HOW COULD YOU! HE HAD A WIFE!"

"Oh, and what is she?"

"She's an apple! YOU BITCH! SHE'S PREGNATE WITH HIS CHILDREN!"

This piqued Anna's interest, "Oh, so they're going to be apple bagels? That's sounds delicious!"

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE! I _CAN'T _believe you!" Rapunzel put her head down on the table and started sobbing.

Anna decided to continue on with her lunch, as she was still hungry. She had started biting down in the bagel a second time when she heard someone call her name.

"Anna," a seductive voice called from behind.

Anna turned around, bagel dangling from her mouth, wondering who it was now that disturbed her bagel cannibalism. It was Snowy, in nothing but a towel. I suppose the thoughts "Why is Snowy here?" and "Why is she dressed like that?" should have crossed her mind, but it didn't. Anna just accepted it.

"Oh, a bagel? I'm starving, can I have some?" without waiting for Anna's reply, Elsa bent down and took a bite out of the bagel herself, her lips grazing Anna's in the process.

Then everything when black.

**"….wow…..Your mind is…." Altanna trailed off.**

"Creative?" Anna hoped that was the word her alter ego was looking for.

**"That's one way to put it," Altanna deadpanned.**

"Listen, let's just say this dream never happened….agreed?"

**"Agreed." **

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, wrote this in less than half an hour. Yay, trippy dreams for Anna. The bagel conversation ****_actually happened _****at my lunch table. I was Rapunzel by the way, it was a joke conversation I swear, we weren't being serious…..yeah, I shouldn't mix coffee and chocolate when I've had little sleep. :P**

**As for the next, actual chapter, it'll probably be out tomorrow. :P I have to pack for spring break (to go home, where more snow is) and I have homework to finish. So yeah. Pardon this very weird chapter, they won't all be like this. XD (sigh, I'm agreeing with Anna, I think it's best I forget about this)**

**Sorry again for the bad/weird chapter. :p**


End file.
